Una sorpresa
by Chica Vegeta
Summary: Una agradable sorpresa llegara a la familia Son, ¿Como tomara la familia aquella sorpresa?...


Una sorpresa.

Los personajes de Dragón Ball que usare en este one-shot pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, pero la historia y drama son de mi propiedad.

Era una hermosa mañana en la montaña paoz, el sol brillaba y los pájaros cantaban.  
Ya había pasado un mes desde que Goku murió en la batalla contra Cell, todos estaban tristes aun no podían creer que él se fuera para siempre.

Milk la esposa de Goku salió a la ventana un poco triste, ya había terminado de hacer el desayuno.

-Ah… ¿Por qué Goku me has abandonado? No sabes lo mucho que te echo de menos.- Dijo ella con tristeza.

Ella se sentía muy mal y enferma, no sabía porque había vomito toda la mañana, quizá era porque extrañaba demasiado a Goku y por eso se había enfermado.

Mientras miraba a los pájaros cantar sintió caer desmayada, se sostuvo de la pared y grito.

-¡Gohan!, ayúdame por favor.

Al instante que grito, Gohan llego a auxiliarla.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?.. ¿Estás bien?

-Siento un poco de mareo, será mejor que llames a tu abuelo.

-Si, ¿Dónde está?

-Esta en el rio pescando.

-Bueno iré a buscarlo – Dijo el hijo de Goku un poco preocupado – Pero… mamá ¿No te puedo dejar aquí sola?

-No te preocupes Gohan, ve y llamas a tu abuelo.

-Bueno, ya vuelvo.

El pequeño Gohan fue en busca de su abuelo para avisarle que su madre estaba enferma, cuando lo hiso los dos salieron de allí corriendo preocupados.

-¡Milk! – Grito Ox Satán - ¿Estás bien?

-Papá, siento mareo y ansias a vomitar, me siento mal – Respondió la esposa de Goku.  
-Hija será mejor que descanses.

-Pero papá, no puedo tengo que hacer oficios y además poner a estudiar a Gohan.

-No, tú te quedas aquí, yo me quedare aquí, cuidando de ti y de Gohan.

-Papá entiende que no puedo quedar aquí descansado – Insistió – No puedo permitir que una enfermedad me gane.

-No, tú te quedas aquí – Dijo el abuelo de Gohan mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Milk se dio por vencida y decidió hacerle caso a su padre, mientras estaba acostada en su cama miraba el techo, mientras lo hacía pensaba en Goku. Intento dormir pero no pudo más bien se sentía un poco mareada.

-Ah…. – Grito Milk – creo que voy a… vomitar.

Se levanto de su cama y se dirigió al baño, vomito lo más que pudo y pensó -¿Por qué me siento tan mal? – pensaba y pensaba hasta que llego a una conclusión.

-No, no puedo estar embarazada – Grito la mujer- ¿Y si lo estoy?

-Bueno si lo estoy no hay ningún problema – Decía muy sorprendida - ¿Pero cómo pudo ocurrir esto?

Pensaba, hasta que recordó aquella noche con Goku tan apasionante, las imágenes se le vieron a la mente y sonrió temerosamente. Así que decidió escaparse de la casa e ir al mercado a comprobar si lo que pensó era cierto. Camino por toda la zona hasta que encontró una droguería, una vez que la vio se dirigió hacia allí.

-Buenas… – Dijo Milk.

-Si, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? – respondió una enfermera.

-Eh… ¿Venden pruebas de embarazo?

-¡Oh…! Si, señorita.

-Me hace el favor y me vende una – Dijo la esposa de Goku algo temerosa.

Una vez comprado la prueba de embarazo se dirigió hacia su casa, un poco mareada pero segura, cuando llego a su casa en la montaña paoz, entro sigilosamente a su casa, con cuidado que no la fueran a descubrir, una vez en su habitación se dispuso a verificar si lo que decía era cierto.

-Ah… bueno, aquí está la prueba y yo me la voy a hacer. – Suspiraba la mujer.

Una vez que la hiso, cerro su ojos algo temerosa con la respuesta que esperaba, estaba dispuesta a ver cómo le había salió aquella prueba y pensó –bueno, si voy a tener un bebe pues bienvenido sea.

-Bueno voy a verla ya – Dijo la mujer abriendo sus dos ojos negros - ¡Positivo!

-¡Ahhhhhhh..! – Grito la pelinegra.

-Es...Es…Es… – Tartamudeo – Estoy embarazada.

Unas inocentes lágrimas de felicidad brotaban por sus ojos.

-No lo puedo creer, que yo vaya a tener un segundo hijo, me siento feliz por eso, de nuevo seré madre.

-¿Cómo se lo diré a mi padre y a Gohan? ¿Cómo se les diré a los demás? – Miles de preguntas se le vinieron a la mente.

-¿Cómo se lo diré a Goku?, Es cierto Goku está muerto.

La mujer rompió en llanto, no podía creer que iba a tener un segundo hijo que no estuviera al lado de su padre.

-Ah... ¿Por qué Goku? ¿Por qué decidiste morir? – Se preguntaba la mujer mientras sollozaba.

-Bueno ya no importa, lo importante es que tendré un hijo y será de mi Goku – La mujer sonrió.

Milk se encontraba pensado en esa vez que se encontraba con Goku, esa noche era perfecta aunque estaba triste porque su hijo tenía que enfrentarse con ese enemigo llamado Cell. Recordaba que Goku esa noche la trato como si fuera la última noche con ella, tenía razón al pesar en eso en realidad era la última noche de su vida, y la quería disfrutar con dándole el ultimo regalo a su esposa, esa noche la pasaron muy bien. Milk recordó en ese momento las últimas palabras que dijo su esposo.

-Milk, perdóname jamás te obedecí nada de lo que me dijiste.

-Goku ¿Pero por dices eso? Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte.

-Por favor Milk, perdóname..- Decía Goku suplicándole.

-Esta bien Goku.

Después de eso la abrazo contra su pecho fuertemente, y le dijo unas tiernas palabras que ella jamás podrá olvidar.

-Te amo Milk.

Milk al recordar esas palabras sus ojos se humedecieron, pero mantuvo su llanto y dijo.  
-Yo también te amo Goku, y te esperare o te veré cuando muera, ahora cuidare de nuestros hijos, el que viene en camino y mi Gohan.

Después de decir esto, se puso a pensar de cómo les diría a su hijo y a su padre que iba hacer mamá por segunda vez.

-¡Ah, ya se! – Exclamo la pelinegra – Primero se lo diré a Gohan.

Bajo las escaleras rápidamente con mucho cuidado ya que estaba mareada y grito.

-Gohan, te tengo una sorpresa. – Grito la madre algo emocionada.

-¿Que, mamá porque te paraste de la cama, no ves que estas enferma? – Dijo algo angustiado el niño mientras ayudaba a su madre a bajar las escaleras.

-No Gohan, no estoy enferma.

-¿Entonces porque te sientes así de mal?

-Es por una cosa que te tengo que contar.

-Oh… – Suspiro el niño - ¿De qué se trata?

-Bueno es algo que a ti te va a gustar.

-¿Enserio? – Pregunto el niño.

-Si, bueno te voy a decir sin poner más rodeos, espero que te alegre mucho esta sorpresa que te voy a decir, la verdad es que yo me siento feliz, Gohan quiero que sepas que vas a tener un hermanito.

-¿Qué? – Grito el hijo de Goku – ¿Es en serio mami tendré un hermanito?

-Si hijito.

-Tendré un hermanito, tendré un hermanito – El niño gritaba muy alegremente por toda su casa.

La madre estaba feliz ya que a Gohan le había agradado la idea.

-Ahora le contaremos a tu abuelo.- Decía una Milk muy alegremente.

-Si mami.

Mientras que esperaban la llegada del abuelo, Gohan gritaba como loco de felicidad y Milk descansaba un poco en el sofá ya que tenía demasiados mareos, cuando Ox Satán llego miro sorprendido a su hija y le pregunto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, te dije que descansaras.

-Papá ya sé porque tengo estos mareos – Relato Milk – Te voy a contar una sorpresa que te va a agradar, la verdad es que yo…

Un ruido de llanto interrumpió a Milk, era su padre que estaba llorando al parecer ya se había dado cuenta a lo que le contaba su hija.

-Hija, no puedo creer que vayas a hacer mamá por segunda vez. – Decía el señor sollozando – Te felicito.

El fue y abrazo fuertemente a su hija, Gohan al ver eso se unió al caluroso abrazo, el padre de Milk se encontraba muy feliz así que dijo.

-Milk le contare a todo el mundo que vas a hacer mamá, haremos una fiesta celebrando esto a tu honor, haremos muchas cosas ya verás…

-Papi no es para tanto, solo voy a tener un bebe nada mas.- Replico la joven.

-Pero es algo muy importante para mí.

-Ojala papá estuviera aquí – Dijo un Gohan tristemente.

Milk y su padre se quedaron callados por unos instantes, hasta que la pelinegra rompió el silencio.

-Gohan, no te preocupes, tu padre desde el mas allá está muy feliz al saber esta gloriosa sorpresa.

Gohan y Ox Satán se encontraban muy felices, el niño porque tendría un hermanito y el señor porque sería abuelo.

Pasaron cuatro meses después de enterarse de que Milk sería mamá.

Milk salía de su casa a hacer las compras con su hijo, mientras caminaban se encontraron a Bulma.

-Hola – Grito alguien – Milk… ¿Me escuchas?

-Ah… - Dijo sorprendida la pelinegro

-Hola Bulma – Dijo Milk mientras veía un carro venir hacia ella.

-¿Cómo has estado? – Pregunto la peliazul mientas veía el estomago de Milk.

-Bien…

-¡Oh…por Kami!, no me digas que estas embarazada.

-Si – Dijo sonriendo la embarazada.

-Ah… pero que bueno, ¿Cuántos meses de embarazo llevas?

- Cuatro meses.

-Me alegro, ¿Qué es niño o niña?

-No lo sé, quiero que sea sorpresa.

-¿Es de Goku verdad? – Dijo la peliazul refiriéndose a el bebe que estaba en el vientre.

-Si, claro que es de Goku.

-Bueno Milk, espero que tengas un buen bebe, ya me tengo que ir amiga.

-Bueno Bulma, gracias.

-Adiós.- Dijo la peliazul despidiéndose y marchándose en su carro, con la música a todo volumen.

Milk después de hacer sus compras, se dirigió a su casa e hiso la comida como todos los días, después de que cenaron, la familia Son se fue a descansar.

La joven se encontraba en su cuarto, ya estaba lista para dormir, antes de acostarse miro las estrellas y pensó en Goku.

-Goku…. – Dijo el nombre de su esposo mientras le daba masajes a su barriguita.

-Siempre te amare mi amor.- Decía ella mientras seguía masajeando su vientre.

Después de eso paso el tiempo y ya había nacido el pequeño bebe, el cual era un niño y pusieron de nombre Goten.

Milk miro a su pequeño de cuatro años de edad jugando con su hermanito Gohan y sonrió.

-Te pareces tanto a Goku, hijo mío.

Fin

Este fue un one-shot de Goku y Milk, espero que le haya gustado y deja tu review.


End file.
